gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Lords of Hell
The Seven Lords of Hell (地獄の七魔卿 Jigoku no Shichimakyō) are a group of antagonists that serve as bosses in Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds and Chou Super Robot Wars. As the name implies, they are the seven demon masters who control dominion over Hell and the evils of the Multiverse and are subservient to their supreme ruler Satan in an eternal war of good and evil. They are seven of the most powerful evil entities in existence only below Satan, his daughter Evilina and the false prophet Scheisse von Arschloch. These Seven Lords are classified into two sub-groups: the Greater Evils, composed of Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Belial and Leviathan, and the Lesser Evils, who are Abaddon, Mammon and Belphegor. Each of them personify the seven deadly sins. History Over four billion years ago, when a singular universe was still in existence, the Seven Lords of Hell were once angels in Heaven but followed in Lucifer's footsteps in turning against the Lord God, the Creator of the Universe, and declaring war against Him. Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Belial, Leviathan, Abaddon, Mammon and Belphegor were among Lucifer's generals when his legion fought against God's armies led by the archangel Michael in an attempt for Lucifer to seize power as the supreme ruler of the universe. When Lucifer tried to travel back to the time when the universe was first created, it created an ultra-cosmic chain reaction that resulted in the single universe replicated in an innumerable quantity that would be known as the Multiverse. After a long and brutal conflict between the two factions, Lucifer's rebellion was completely suppressed and his entire army was defeated, many of them killed while the rest, including Lucifer, who would become Satan, and his seven commanders were banished to Earth as punishment for sacrilege and disruption of the balance of the cosmos. Over the course of a few billion years, Satan and his minions would have dominion over the Earth that would be codenamed Earth-777, with the four Greater Evils ruling the elements of flames, wind, soil and sea of the old world and the Devil corrupting it at his will. After Satan tempted the first man and woman into commiting the original sin, they are banished to Earth. Over a few millennia, Satan's evil dominance over humanity and the world continued as he and his armies continued to influence mankind to committing evil every day, until God sent the Great Flood to purge the world of all evil and corruption and force the empire of Hell to retreat underground. Beelzebub Beelzebub (ベルゼブブ Beruzebubu) is the second-in-command of all the rulers of Hell next to Satan and arguably the most powerful of the Seven Lords of Hell, essentially being the de facto leader of the group. He is called the “''Demon Lord of the Winds of Hell''” (獄風の魔卿 Gokufū no Makyō). Crosspedia Beelzebub is one of the Seven Lords of Hell, and probably the greatest among them. He is Satan's second-in-command and rules over an empire of flies and insects to plague the seven corners of the world with the horrors to behold them, giving him the title "Lord of the Flies". Gameplay Enemy Stats Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto-Skill List Asmodeus Asmodeus (アスモデウス Asumodeusu) is one of the four Greater Evils among the Seven Demon Lords and harbors the title of the “''Demon Lord of the Inferno''” (獄炎の魔卿 Gokuen no Makyō). Crosspedia Gameplay Enemy Stats Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto-Skill List Belial Belial (ベリアル Beriaru) is one of the four Greater Evils among the Seven Demon Lords and harbors the title of the “''Demon Lord of the Lands of Hell''” (獄土の魔卿 Gokudo no Makyō). Crosspedia Gameplay Enemy Stats Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto-Skill List Leviathan Leviathan (リバイアサン Ribaiasan) is one of the four Greater Evils among the Seven Demon Lords and harbors the title of the “''Demon Lord of the Seas of Hell''” (獄海の魔卿 Gokkai no Makyō). Crosspedia Gameplay Enemy Stats Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto-Skill List Abaddon Crosspedia Gameplay Enemy Stats Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto-Skill List Mammon Crosspedia Gameplay Enemy Stats Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto-Skill List Belphegor Crosspedia Gameplay Enemy Stats Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto-Skill List Gallery BeelzebubLordofFlies.png AsmodeusPrinceofVengeance.jpg BelialLordofWrath.png TheLeviathan.png Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Villain Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Project X Zone Category:Villains Category:Villainous Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Males